The present invention relates to an optical recording medium, and more particularly, to a method of recording erase pattern information on an optical recording medium, erasing information on the optical recording medium, and the optical recording medium on which power information of the erase pattern information is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording data on an optical disk, a kind of optical recording media, means that a mark is made in a track formed on the optical disk. Currently recordable, erasable, and reproducible disks typically include RW-CDs of 650 MB, DVDs-RAM/R/RW of 4.7 GB, DVDs+RW of 4.7 GB, HD-DVDs of 23 GB, which are still under development, and the like. In a rewritable disk, a recording layer may be coated with a phase change layer which is caused to change from a crystalline to amorphous state according to an applied temperature or power level, with a mark being formed (according to the data required) through a phase change of the phase change layer. In such a rewritable disk, a writing strategy, according to the types of recording media, is adopted to optimize recording/reproducing characteristics. However, since recording conditions may vary from drive to drive, an optical recording medium compatible with one drive may not be compatible with another drive. Conventionally, a drive may include a pick-up and control apparatus, with the control apparatus controlling the operation of the pickup to perform any recording, erasing, or reproducing operations.